Karaoke Party
by Moonlight Mist
Summary: What happens when the cast gets together for a karaoke party? Someone stole Kuramas underwear? Hiei wearing lingerie? Come on you know you're curious!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: When will you people learn...I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho, I never will...heck I'm lucky to even to get to write FANFICS about them. *sigh* Oh well on to the story. 

Bakura: Hey when are you going to write a story about us? 

Amethyst: I SAID back to the STORY!!! 

Bakura: *mushroom sigh* Alright

Yami Bakura: *Hangs up a banner saying This has been an Anime Girl presentation* *evil laugh* 

**Karaoke Party:**

"Man! I think anyone would deserve a reward after the way I creamed those monsters!" Urameshi Yusuke laughed, kicking his foot on top of his couch.It had been a rough day for the Reikai Tantei, and they were just laying easy and relaxing. Hiei looked around at him oddly. "YOU? what did YOU do? Those demons were ripping you apart, Yusuke! It is I who- " Hiei was cut off by Kuwabara, who stood in between the two bishounen. "Are you kidding me?!?! You guys would have DIED if it wasn't for ME!!!" Botan glared at all three of them. "Cut it off! Alright? All of us did exceptionally well today, and for that,we deserve a reward!" She said, her eyes shining with excitement. Kurama rubbed his head (which had earlier been very badly injured) "A reward...I could stand for that. But what should we do to celebrate?" He said looking up from the book he had been reading. Yusuke raised his fist into the air. "I know! How bout we head up to the beach and soak up some rays?" Botan raised her finger to her chin, thinking deeply. "well...how about we have a karaoke party?" She said, her eyes lighting up. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara looked at each other, fearing what might happen next. Hiei looked up. "What's karaoke?" Everyone but Hiei sweatdropped. "Err...don't worry about it shrimp...just come here at 3 o clock tommorow, and you'll see what it is." Kuwabara placed his hand on Hiei's shoulder, only to recieve a death glare from him. Yusuke crossed his arms. "Alright, we'll have the stupid party if I don't have to sing." He spat. "Oh don't worry Yusuke, there will be none of that for you..." Botan said reassuredly. "So we'll meet up here tommorow at 3?" Kurama asked. Everyone but Hiei nodded. He just narrowed his eyes and asked, "You still haven't told me what karaoke is..." 

Atsuko set down some plates of chips and dip. "Are you sure you and your friends will be alright without me, Yusuke?" She asked her son. "Yeah, it's just a party mom, we'll be fine." Atsuko looked at the closet nearby. "Well if it's a karaoke party, shouldn't you get out the karaoke MACHINE?" She said pointing to it. Yusuke sighed. "Alright I'll get the damn karaoke machine, but I'm not going to use it," He said while lugging out the small machine. It had four long microphones attatched to it, and a small screen on the each mike for the lyrics. A small spinner came attached to the center of the machine, where you had to spin to see what song you would have to sing. Atsuko took a small cloth and wiped the front and back. "Yep...this thing brings back good memories it does. Had a great party just before you were born. All the sake you could drink!" She said before standing up to admire it more. Yusuke widened his eyes. "How'd it go?" Atsuko smiled. "I never knew, I passed out before it ended!" 

The doorbell rang and Yusuke sprinted up pretty quickly to open the door. "Hey Botan, what's that?" He said, reffering to the little hat she was holding. Botan smiled and picked up a piece of paper. "Oh this is just a little hat of mine. We'll use it to draw names for the karaoke. Your names aren't written on the pieces though, everyone will vote for the person whom they think best fits the description. Koenma himself uses it!" She said cheerfully. "May I come in?" Yusuke stepped to the side. "Oh yeah sure..." Botan stepped in. "Oh by the way, everyone else wasn't far behind." Just as she finished her sentence, a mob came running down the street. Yusuke freaked out as the mob stepped on his body to come in the house. "What the hell is wrong with everyone?" He said once he got up. "Well it seems everyone has heard about your party, Yusuke. I mean EVERYONE!" Botan told him. Among the mob (err hidden SOMEWHERE in there) were Kurama and Hiei, both hiding in disguises to keep girls from running over them. Kurama was wearing a fake mustache, although it wasn't a very good disguise, you know, considering his hair was red and the mustache was black. Hiei's disguse was actually convincing. He was wearing a sundress with a large sunhat to cover his hair. Although the disguise was almost impossible to spot, Hiei gave his true identity away with a simple "Hn." And so the club of rabid fangirls attacked, each with their own lethal weapon.(such as the hug of death, the kiss of inferno, and the catfight of doom) And there also stood Keiko, Shizuru, Kuwabara, Koenma and Yukina, each trying to escape the mob. Yusuke stomped his foot. "Alright!!! Who the hell are the rest of you that weren't invited?" Suddenly Amethyst appeared. Yusuke was now in a rage. "Not you too! You're supposed to be the author...now who's gonna be left to write the story?!" Amethyst glared at him. "Well, if you want this unwelcome mob to go away...don't forget, I have author power!" Kurama could be heard above the crowd. "Ask her nicely Yusuke! Someone is trying to steal my underwear!" Amethyst smirked. "Alright! Alright! PLEASE can you unwrite this rabid mob, oh great author one?" He pleaded. Amethyst thought hard. "Sure, if you make a shoutout to every author and reader out there, claiming their high superiority!" Yusuke was almost torn apart. "Fine! Fine! Reader...I quiver at your superiority oh great almighty one! Your power makes me feel inferior!" Amethyst nodded. "Good. Ok I will make this mob disappear." *Amethyst uses author power to make the mob go away and gets herself out of the fic.* Yusuke calmed down. "It's about damn time!!!" 

Kurama and Hiei got up, dusting themselves off. Kurama walked up to Yusuke. "I thank you dearly Yusuke." Hiei also walked over and gave his gratitude. "Hn." Yusuke scratched his head. "Well thanks you guys, I guess I did save your butts there didn't I?" Both nodded. Kurama sweatdropped. "Although there is a small downside to the rescue." Yusuke looked confused, while Kurama seemed like he was about to die. "Whats the matter Kurama?" Hiei asked. Kurama sweatdropped even more. "That girl took my underwear..." 

After everyone quieted down, they took their seats to begin the party. "Well I think we should get right into the karaoke." Shizuru mumbled while munching on a chip. "Sure! We'll get right to it!" Keiko looked at her friend, Botan "You know what to do Botan." Botan nodded and reached for her small hat. "Ok we'll get right into the fun." She said while drawing a small slip. "Hey wait Botan! Your said none of that!" Yusuke protested. Botan smiled. "Are you kidding? And miss all the fun? No way!" She opened the little slip and read its words. "It says the first song will be sung by the first four people nearest the karaoke machine. The participants will also have to wear the same attire as the artist wears in the song." Suddendly four certain people became very uneasy. "What are you kidding me?" "No way!" "Hn." "Do I have to do this?" Everyone turned to look at Kuwabara, Yusuke, Hiei, and Kurama. Yukina smiled. "Well it looks like they have to sing, is that right Botan-chan?" Botan nodded again, this time more strongly. Yusuke frowned "Hey Botan you said none of that song crap for me!" "Well if he doesn't have to do it, I shouldn't either." Came a response from Hiei. Keiko frowned. "Well if none of you won't do it, I'll just have to cut out the following things...let's see here...How about cat supplies, hair gel, sweet snow, and herbal essences? How does that sound to you all?" The four boys sighed, and reluctantly got up towards the little spinner. "I think I'll do the honor of spinning, since I AM the most aware of my enviornment." Kuwabara reached for the small arrow and gave it a gentle spin. Round and round it spun, until it landed. "WHAT?!?!" "SPIRIT AWARE MY ASS!" "HN!" "This is most embarrasing..." the small arrow had landed on "Lady Marmalade," Sung by Mya, Pink, Lil Kim, and Christina Aguilera. 

Yusuke and Kurama sat on the couch, ready for their humiliating sacrifice of their manly pride. "I can't believe I'm doing this..." Kurama just sat and thought of ways to escape this torture. They had each been fitted into their costumes, Yusuke wearing Pink's, Kurama wearing Mya's (A/N: HAHAHAHA! Just writing this gives me bad mental images!)"There is no way I'm gonna do this!!!" Keiko laughed. "I don't know Yusuke, you look very flattering in lingerie...I might keep you this way." Koenma laughed histerically, whistling at both of them. Both turned bright red as they spotted Shizuru with something not very good...a camera! "NO! NO take that away!" Yusuke growled. Kurama was just sitting there, silent, blushing so furiously his skin tone matched his hair. The bathroom door opened, and there stood Kuwabara, nearly blinding everyone. He was wearing a white bra, white panties, and a white wig... 

Kuwabara strutted around the room. "I don't know you guys, this actually feels very comfortable!" He said smiling. He looked at Shizuru, who had fainted in shock at seeing her brother. "Hey where's Hiei?" Botan knocked on the closet door, where Hiei had chosen to change. "I have decided to lock myself, I would rather kill myself. I'm a youkai not a prostitute!" Came the reply. "Oh come on! It can't be that bad!" Hiei opened the door, wearing purple lingerie and a large blonde wig. "Anyone say anything, and DIE!" He said, drawing his sword. Nobody dared to move. 

"Ok you guys! time for karaoke!" Shizuru said, turning on the machine. The four boys walked to the microphones, each (with the exception of Kuwabara, who seemed to like his outfit) holding their head down. "Alright let's get this over with..." "Each of them will face my wrath after I am finished." "I want Eikichi! She should see me in this outfit!" "Will my kasaan be ashamed of me?" They picked up their microphones and prepared for their death sentence... 

Kuwabara (prancing around in his bra and panties happily):   
"WhereÕs all mah soul sistas   
Lemme hear yaÕll flow sistas" 

Kurama (As red as a tomato and barely mumbling):   
"Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, flow sista   
Hey sista, go sista, soul sista, go sista...DAMNIT just GO!" 

At this point, everyone was laughing hysterically and were appalled by Kurama's use of language 

Kurama:   
"He met Marmalade down in old Moulin Rouge   
StruttinÕ her stuff on the street   
She said, 'Hello, hey Jo, you wanna give it a go?' Oh! uh huh"

Everyone:   
"Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (Hey hey hey)   
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here)   
Mocha Chocalata ya ya (oh yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade" 

Kuwabara:   
"What What, What what" 

Kurama:   
"ooh oh   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi" (A/N: I wish Kurama would ask that to ME *sob*) 

Kuwabara:   
"yea yea yea yea" 

Yusuke (almost yelling with madness):   
"He sat in her boudoir while she freshened up   
Boy drank all that Magnolia wine   
All her black satin sheets, suede's, dark greens   
yeah..." 

Everyone:   
"Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da-da-da)   
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (here ohooh yea yeah)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade 

Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir, what what what)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi" 

Kuwabara (now shaking his butt to the beat):   
"yea yea uh   
He come through with the money and the garter bags   
I let him know we bout that cake straight up the gate uh   
We independent women, some mistake us for whores  
I'm sayinÔ, why spend mine when I can spend yours   
Disagree? Well that's you and IÕm sorry   
Imma keep playing these cats out like Atari   
Wear ideal shoes get love from the dudes   
4 bad a** chicks from the Moulin Rouge   
hey sistas, soul sistas, betta get that dough sistas   
We drink wine with diamonds in the glass   
bottle case the meaning of expensive taste   
if you wanna Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya   
Mocha Chocalate-a what?   
Real Lady Marmalade   
One more time CÕmon now   
Marmalade... Lady Marmalade... Marmalade..." 

Hiei (giving the glare of death and keeping his hand on his katana):   
"Hn! Hn! HN!   
Touch of her skin feeling silky smooth   
color of cafe au lait alright   
Made the savage beast inside roar until he cried,   
More-more-HN!!!!" 

Yusuke:   
"Now he's back home doin' 9 to 5" 

Kurama (now gotten used to it and reveals his beautiful singing voice *sigh*):   
"Sleepin' the grey flannel life" 

Hiei:   
"But when he turns off to sleep memories creep,   
More-more-more" 

Everyone:   
"Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya dada (da daeaea yea)   
Gouchie, Gouchie, ya ya here (ooh)   
Mocha Choca lata ya ya (yea)   
Creole lady Marmalade   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (all my sistas yea)   
Voulez vous coucher avec moi ce soir (ce soir)  
Voulez vous coucher avec moi (CÔMon! uh)" 

After they finished, the boys ran straight to their changing areas. Oh that is, with the exception of Kuwabara, who liked lingerie now.   
Koenma was nearly dying with laughter, so much he was starting to choke on his pacifier. After everyone recovered, Botan smiled. "Now time to pick another person or group." She said, smiling evily. 

________________________________ 

Amethyst: Well thats chapter one...I need reviews to help me get ideas for the next one, so don't feel shy to review with suggestions! 

Yami Bakura: You made Hiei wear lingerie? 

Bakura: AND Kuwabara? The horror... 

Who will be Botan's next victim? What song will be chosen next? Will Kurama ever get his underwear back? Has Kuwabara developed an unhealthy obsession with lingerie? Only time will tell...(and a few reviews!) 


	2. The newest craze?

Disclaimer: I don't own much. Sue me and you won't get much. Just some lint, a few bobby pins, and Bakura/Yami Bakura (believe me you don't want them!)

Bakura: That was not very nice...

Yami Bakura: THAT'S YOUR DISCLAIMER?!?!

Amethyst: *awkward silence* Anyways...here's chapter two of the karaoke party! And if you're wondering, Kurama is still missing a pair of boxers. If you happen to see them, please contact Kurama immediatly.

**Karaoke Party**

As she picked up the small slip of paper, her smile widened. Everyone hushed, praying that they wouldn't have to be embarrased next. "Let's see here. It's says the next participant should be currently the shortest one here. They should not only sing the song appointed, but also dance accordingly" She said so everyone could hear her clearly. Everyone looked at poor Koenma, who was now banging his head into the counter, muttering stupid stupid stupid...

Hiei smirked. "This should be interesting!" Botan stood up. "Well Koenma, it's your turn!" Koenma crossed his arms. "I refuse to stand! This is a disgrace to a Reikai heir!" He said scowling. Botan's eyes widened. "Ok come on, it'll be fun!" And with that, she dragged the shocked infant by the arm to the karaoke machine. "Let me go this instant! You can't force me to do this!" Were the angry cries from Koenma. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." He muttered as he took the little spinner and gave it a flick. It seemed to turn forever, until it finally stopped. Everyone's eyes widened, except for Kuwabara, who was arguing with Shizuru about the whole bra and panty thing, and Hiei who was too busy plotting the death of everyone. Suddenly everyone burst out laughing, and poor unfortunate Koenma buried his face into his hands, blushing and sucking on his pacifier like he was gonna die. The small arrow had landed on Sir Mix a Lot's "Baby got Back."

Koenma picked up the microphone and prayed silently. 'Please Please for Enma's sake, let me get through this alive...' Keiko started up the machine. "And don't forget, shake that butt Koenma!" She giggled. Koenma glared at all of them as the music started. He sighed and hugged the microphone for life. 

*Koenma puts on a girly voice and bats his eyelashes*  
Oh my god  
Becky, look at her butt  
Its so big  
She looks like one of those rap guys girlfriends  
Who understands those rap guys  
They only talk to her because she looks like a total prostitute  
I mean her butt  
It's just so big  
I can't believe it's so round  
It's just out there  
I mean, it's gross  
Look, she's just so black

*He turns around and starts shaking his butt while blushing*  
I like big butts and I can not lie  
You other brothers can't deny  
That when a girl walks in with an itty bitty waist  
And a round thing in your face  
You get sprung   
Wanna pull up tough  
Cuz you notice that butt was stuffed  
Deep in the jeans she's wearing  
I'm hooked and I can't stop staring  
Oh, baby I wanna get with ya   
And take your picture  
My homeboys tried to warn me  
But that butt you got  
Make Me so horney  
Ooh, rump of smooth skin  
You say you wanna get in my benz  
Well use me use me cuz you aint that average groupy

I've seen them dancin'   
The hell with romancin'  
She's Sweat,Wet, got it goin like a turbo vette

I'm tired of magazines  
Saying flat butts are the thing  
Take the average black man and ask him that  
She gotta pack much back

So Fellas (yeah) Fellas(yeah)  
Has your girlfriend got the butt (hell yeah)  
Well shake it, shake it, shake it, shake it, shake that healthy butt  
Baby got back

(LA face with Oakland booty)

I like'em round and big  
And when I'm throwin a gig  
I just can't help myself  
I'm actin like an animal  
Now here's my scandal

I wanna get you home  
And UH, double up UH UH 

Keiko: Is that a promise *hysterical laughter*

I aint talkin bout playboy  
Cuz silicone parts were made for toys  
I wannem real thick and juicy  
So find that juicy double  
Mixalot's in trouble  
Beggin for a piece of that bubble  
So I'm lookin' at rock videos  
Knockin these bimbos walkin like hoes  
You can have them bimbos  
I'll keep my women like Flo Jo  
A word to the thick soul sistas  
I wanna get with ya  
I won't cus or hit ya  
But I gotta be straight when I say I wanna --  
Til the break of dawn  
Baby Got it goin on  
Alot of pimps won't like this song  
Cuz them punks lie to hit it and quit it  
But I'd rather stay and play  
Cuz I'm long and I'm strong  
And I'm down to get the friction on

So ladies (yeah), Ladies (yeah)  
Do you wanna roll in my Mercedes (yeah)  
Then turn around  
Stick it out  
Even white boys got to shout  
Baby got back

(LA face with the Oakland booty)

Yeah baby  
When it comes to females  
Cosmo ain't got nothin to do with my selection  
36-24-36  
Only if she's 5'3"

So your girlfriend throws a Honda  
Playin workout tapes by Fonda  
But Fonda ain't got a motor in the back of her Honda  
My anaconda don't want none unless you've got buns hun  
You can do side bends or sit-ups, but please don't lose that butt  
Some brothers wanna play that hard role   
And tell you that the butt ain't gold  
So they toss it and leave it  
And I pull up quick to retrieve it  
So cosmo says you're fat  
Well I ain't down with that  
Cuz your waste is small and your curves are kickin  
And I'm thinkin bout stickin  
To the beanpole dames in the magazines  
You aint it miss thing  
Give me a sista I can't resist her  
Red beans and rice did miss her  
Some knucklehead tried to dis  
Cuz his girls were on my list  
He had game but he chose to hit 'em  
And pulled up quick to get with 'em  
So ladies if the butt is round  
And you wanna triple X throw down  
Dial 1-900-MIXALOT and kick them nasty thoughts  
Baby got back

Koenma ran off the stage as soon as the music ended. His butt really hurt! He was really tired after shaking and shaking! After everyone finished laughing, (30 minutes after) Yusuke yanked the hat from Botan. "You give everyone bad luck! Maybe **I** should be the host, only guys are singing!" With that, all of the girls gulped and hoped Yusuke wouldn't pick them... 

Will the guys finally get their revenge? Is Koenma the latest booty craze? WILL KURAMA EVERY GET HIS BOXERS BACK? Tommorow is another day...That is unless you get abducted by carrot obsessed aliens and they make you become their bunny loving slaves!!! BWAHAHAHA!!!

____________________

Amethyst: Well thats the second chapter! Review more!!! 


End file.
